A Candy Stash, Flour, and Eggs
by ninjagojay246
Summary: GLACIER SHIPPING! This just a one-shot of Cole and Zane. FLUFFINESS! WARNING: yaoi R&R plz! rated T beacause... i dont know just to be safe.


_ Zane P.O.V_

I searched for my falcon all over the Bounty. As I walked into the kitchen, I found Cole. He had a white chef hat on, and a white apron over a black t-shirt, as well as black sweatpants. His back was to me, and he seemed to be struggling with something.

Out of curiosity, I approached him. I looked over his shoulder, and noticed my falcon. Cole was trying to drop my friend in boiling water for dinner!

I snatched the bird from his hands and set him lose. He flew away the first chance he got.

I turned to Cole irritated. He looked at me and shrugged. "What? There's nothing to eat." I roll my eyes. That is an action I have never done before. "Then go to the store and buy some! Do not take a living animal and attempt to kill it in such a violent, and crucial way."

Cole returned to eye rolling and turned back to the stove. He picked up a fish he appeared to be cooking and brought to my face. The wet sea-creature stung my face. Cole let out a laugh. He took of the apron and hat and set them on the table. He turned to me once more and touched the red mark on my face.

"Sorry." he whispered. I accidentally let out a laugh at the entire situation. "What's so funny?" He asked. I continued to laugh, sounder crazier and crazier.

"STOP!" Cole shouted. He put his hand over my mouth, but the sound still seeped through.

I literally couldn't stop. It was all just so weird and funny! And I thought I didn't have a sense of humor.

I could tell Cole was getting more frustrated. He struggled to make me stop.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes, and saw Cole leaning forward. What was his intention for this action? Then, his lips were on mine. Mine we perfectly moist, but not wet nor dry. He was a bit chapped, but hardly noticeable.

I didn't know what to do. Why wasn't I instinctively pulling away? Why did I strangely enjoy the feel of him? I wasn't suppose to feel this way. I read books on love before. About how humans fall in love. A male and female. A 'nindriod' should not have this feeling programed. And if one did, they should be in love with a female if one were male. Perhaps this was the human side within me peeking through.

I couldn't just ignore this fact. If it _was_ indeed a fact, then I must face it. Perhaps I do love this male. Cole always did appeal to me. I just assumed it was in a brotherly way. But it seems I was wrong.

_Cole P.O.V._

I couldn't help it! He wouldn't stop laughing, and I had a feeling he would overheat and explode or something if he continued that way. He wouldn't be quiet when I told him to, or when I sealed my hand over his mouth. So, naturally, I did what anyone else would do. I kissed him.

Ok, so maybe not _every_ human being would do that, but I would. But, as I enjoyed the silence with my lips over his, I started thinking that I wasn't just doing this because I wanted him to shut up. I realized it was also because I wanted _him_. I wanted to kiss him. I mean, that's messed up right? Well, I guess not. I've seen some guys kiss each other before. Lots are in relationships. But I just never pictured me like that. I mean, I've always had crushes on girls. Even Nya for awhile!

But Zane seemed different. I liked Nya, but I never really pictured being in a healthy relationship with her. But with Zane I could see a great future where we are happy. But the weird part is we're together. Like, together-together, as in we are in _love._

Great. I just _have_ to love Zane. I guess it's not that bad, though. I've felt as though I've had strong feelings for him since we met. I knew they couldn't be hate. I was just to blind to realize it was actually love.

_Zane P.O.V._

I could sense Cole felt the same as I did. So perhaps this could be natural. Perhaps it would be ok if I love him.

I pulled away slowly and looked in his eyes. He kept looking down as if were embarrassed. I heard him mutter, "I'm sorry." When he did make eye contact, I began to speak with a smirk on my face. "Is it unnatural for one to love the same gender?" He got the hint. He showed of his teeth in a wide smile.

He hugged me, and we just sort of stayed like that. "So, y-you like me, too?" He asked. I pulled out of the hug and looked at him in the eyes again. "I think I love you," was his response. Cole did some small dance move out of what I believe to be affection, and did a back flip, landing with two punches in the air. His bright white teeth could light up the night.

Then, he pulled himself up on the kitchen table and stood high on it. He began to dance around some more before pulling me up as well. The table wasn't far from the dining room table, and we both leaped to it. We had more space now.

"Here," he said, "follow me." He punched his right fist in the air, and then down. I did the same. He spun around once, followed my be. At the end of the turn, he ended on his knees, and I mimicked him. He held both arms in the air in fists with his head back and eyes closed. He launched himself into the air with his knee cap, and swung out his legs, landing on his feet.

I, for one, was amazed at what a passionate dance he was. I tried to do the previously performed move, but ended up failing and landing on my buttocks.

Cole laughed and pulled me up. "Ok. Now were just gonna dance crazy." He hopped of the table and turned on his ipod really loud. He blasted a song which I believe is called, "Thrift shop."

Cole turned and jumped back onto the table. He started dancing crazily and jumping wildly. I began to rock side to side, but Cole started shaking me, telling me to dance, not sit in a rocking chair. I could hardly hear his words with the music up so loud.

Soon, though, I too was jumping around on the table. Cole began to sing along at the top of his lungs. I managed to follow some of the lyrics after programing to song into my memory. We threw our arm around. I wasn't getting less and less tired from the excitement of dancing around with someone I deeply cared for. I could sense Cole felt the same. He seemed to get even more energetic as the song got louder.

We laughed as we jumped around and sang at the top of out lungs. I jumped of the table and ran to the cupboard still singing. I grabbed some Milky Ways, Snickers, Twix, Gummy Bears, Lollypops, Reeses, and just about every candy in the book. This was Lloyds' secret stash. I took it all and ran to the table. We danced and sung as we ate the candy.

Suddenly, some brown blob was thrown my way. I chucked it back at Cole. He laughed and grabbed some candy hiding behind a chair. I took my ammunition and raced to the opposite side of the kitchen. That's when the food battle began.

_Cole P.O.V._

I unwrapped all the candies. I chucked two Zane's way. I ducked when he threw one back at me. I was laughing when he missed. "Haha! Missed me Za-" Suddenly a melted Reeses covered my forehead. I picked up five Warheads and threw them at Zane. One hit his chest, one hit his cheek, one missed, one bounced of his nose, and the last went straight into his mouth. He made a strange face.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide and his face red. His eyes watered up as he began to run around. He jumped around, trying to get rid of the sour taste.

I fell on the floor laughing, but felt something in my mouth as well. I opened my eyes and saw Zane pouring dangerously-hot hot sauce in my mouth. I screamed, and some of it shot into Zane's eyes. He covered them up with his hands and fell back with a hiss. He cleared his eyes and looked around. Luckily, I had a good hiding spot next to the fridge in the kitchen. O took a spoon of the table and ran to the cabinet when he wasn't looking.

I grabbed the cinnamon. I poured it on the spoon, and ran up to him. He was caught by surprise as the spoon emptied into his mouth. He spit it all out in my face and ran to the sink washing of his tongue. I ran up right next to him to wash of his spit. We both slowly looked at each other with our heads in the sink when we finished washing. He reached behind him and grabbed the flour. I reached behind me and grabbed the eggs.

He raced to the table and threw flour at me. I scrunched up my face, and the flour made each wrinkle in my face look weird. I took and egg out of the carton and threw at Zane. It hit him square in the face. I took out two more that hit he shirt. Then, slowly I backed away as he leaped off the table, flour in hand, and approached me. I was backed into the corner.

The next thing I knew was powder. He emptied the entire bag on my head, making not just a mess on me, but the floor as well. I wipped of face of flour, but noticed my hair was completely died white with flour. I took six eggs and smashed them all over his face and clothes. The yolk dribbled down and stained his gray and white clothing. I squeezed out of the corner as the picked the shell out of his hair. When he noticed I escaped, He turned and ran off after me.

_Jay P.O.V._

Kai, Lloyd and I sat on the couch in the living room. It was almost 11:00 P.M. and we were watching Invader Zim for no reason. The room was dark only lit by the flashing lights on the T.V.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung open, and Cole came running in, covered in chocolate and flour. He stopped for a minute and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He turned his head when the door opened again, and Zane stood there, covered in eggs and chocolate.

Cole started again, running as fast and he could. They started laughing and entered the kitchen once more.

We sat in silence until Cole screamed, which was followed my him begging Zane not to pour juice on him. Then came Cole trying to convince Zane not to do it. "I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T POUR IT ON ME! I LOVE YOU!" We heard Zane then laugh, which was followed by a kissing noise, and a soft chuckle.

I was sure it couldn't have been them who kissed. It must have just been the T.V. Then Lloyd interrupted. "I'm sure it was just the T.V. that made the kiss sound, but, um, what was that all about?" I turned my attention back to the T.V. and leaned back. Then I replied, "I think it's best_ NOT _ to know."

**DONE! Ok. Well. I love Glacier Shipping, and wanted to do another fluffly one-shot, so this is it! TA-DA! Anyway, R&R! **


End file.
